Eris (Barbie in A Mermaid Tale)
Eris is the main antagonist who appears in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale ''and in ''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. She is Queen Calissa's sister. She is jealous of her older sister and imprisons her to become queen. She is voiced by Kathleen Barr. Story Eris is the sister of Queen Calissa. When Calissa and Eris were young, it was time for the Changing of the Tides Ceremony and only one could take the throne. Princess Calissa was more kind and fair than her sister, so she adquired the ability to spin Merillia, whereas Eris couldn't, and Calissa took the throne. So Eris started to hate her sister. After years, Eris overthrew Calissa and took the throne. She ruled Oceana for 15 years selfishly. The ocean became sick since the Merillia was unhealthy, as Calissa was unhappy locked up. But when Queen Calissa's half-human, half-mermaid daughter (Merliah) came to Oceana, Eris was deposed. She later escaped from her prison with the unwitting help of Kylie Morgan. Eris revealed she had the power to make anyone live through their worst nightmare, and with it, she planned to take the throne of Oceana and spin Merillia. Ultimately, she was defeated and experienced her worst nightmare, having legs instead of a tail. Personality Eris is vain and loves power and attention. She is the only one in the royal family who cannot spin Merillia (the life force of the sea), and that makes her jealous. She gets very angry when someone doesn't listen to her. Whoever displeases her, she throws them into an orange magical whirlpool that sends them to her dungeon. In the end, her whirlpools are what finally got rid of her. In the sequel, she is capable to make nightmare spells, who make the worst fears of others come true. She is also a good actress being able to act nice. She can make powerful whirlpools by spinning her finger (normal sized) or swimming round and round at a fast speed (giant sized). Physical Appearance Eris has short reddish brown hair with orange streaks. She has dark brown eyes. Her mermaid tail (which in the end of the sequel is turned into human legs by one of her own nightmare spells), and on top has streaks of orange tones. She wears a big red headdress with a golden crown, and wears spiked earrings, golden bracelets and a red protective necklace that is thrown and broken by Merliah to show the inhabitants of Oceana that Calissa is alive. The red protective necklace was one of the things needed for Merliah to overthrow Eris. In the novel, when her tail was turned into legs, the bottom part of her clothes were turned into a torn dress while in the movie, they were turned into the bottom part of swimming trunks. Relationships Queen Calissa Eris has always been jealous of her sister, Queen Calissa, who was able to spin Merillia, something she can't do, and thus became queen. She imprisoned her to be able to be queen in her stead but could not kill her since she did not possess the ability to create Merillia and needed Calissa to continue spinning Merillia secretly, although the Merillia was unhealthy since Calissa was unhappy. Merliah Summers Eris hates her niece Merliah: first, Merliah is her hated sister Calissa's daughter, then her simple existence threatens her ruling, but most of all Merliah is half-human, with human's legs, something that disgusts her. In Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2, her hatred toward Merliah, who managed to overthrow her, has not diminished as she fights her again in her new attempt to take over the ocean. People of Oceana Eris typically mistreats others. One such example is in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale. When she still ruled Oceana, she had an Eris Festival held for her. The citizens had to tell her how much they adored her, and if they did not, she would not give them the Merillia spun by Calissa, which would cause the ocean to die. When a fish was applying makeup instead of paying attention to her during the Eris Festival, she spun her signature whirlpool, which sucked the fish in and sent her to the dungeons. She is also occasionally rude to The Destinies. Another example is in Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2. When she was rescued from the whirlpool, she ungratefully screamed at Alistair: "What took you so long!" Eris 2.gif Eris 3.gif Eris 4.gif Eris 5.gif Eris 6.gif Eris 7.gif Eris 8.gif Eris 9.gif Eris 10.gif Eris 11.gif Eris 12.gif Eris 13.gif Eris 14.gif Eris 15.gif Eris 16.gif Eris 17.gif Eris 18.gif Eris 19.gif Eris 20.gif Eris 21.gif Category:2010s Category:Aunt Category:Betrayer Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Evil Laugh Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mermaid Category:Princess Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Snob Category:Tyrant Category:Vengeful Category:Western Animation Villainess Category:Near-Villainess Victory